In Demon, we Trust
by CyKiESuMMerS
Summary: New Chapter! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

A.N: just an intro, I'll go into it later. Sort of based on the last episode, 'Malleus Maleficarum', but tweaked a bit.

Sam Winchester felt his lungs constricting, and he suddenly just felt so tired and bruised. His vision became dotted and blurry as the demon standing in front of him squeezed the air as if her hands were around his throat. Sam tried to move every cell in his body and try to get out of her death grip, but it seemed like a futile situation. He pushed but nothing in his body would budge. He felt the wall behind him, supporting him, cracking and crunching with the force of his body pushing against it, straining. He tried again, hopelessly, to wiggle out of the invisible grip, but again he was hopeless, so he just deflated, and clenched his teeth, not willing to fight anymore.

He had been in plenty of close to death situations, but today he felt a new sense of hopelessness overcoming him, he figured that he couldn't do anything about death now. His mind tried to argue with him, Dean's life and effort to get him out of death would mean nothing to him if he just died, and wasted his brother's remaining year. He had to be around even if Dean wasn't, if not for himself, but for Dean. Dean had tried so hard to keep Sam alive, but Sam felt a strange new feeling of welcoming death all over again.

He did not want to continue the brutal killing of demons and their human hosts, every time he saw the innocent expressions of death on innocent human faces, he felt sick, they had not asked to be taken over, and they had no way of knowing that they would die and they weren't expecting it or asking to die. He just wanted to stop, so he stopped fighting, and put on a brave face. The last corner of his vision was blackening when he was suddenly released.

He lay crumpled on the ground, his aching back against the wall, breathing hard and slowly, clearing his head. He heard Dean's voice and saw him charge at the coven witch bitch demon or whatever. He heard some crashing and saw the bitch standing over Dean; he knew what would probably happen next. Sam closed his eyes, feeling the force creeping back to his body, and then he heard the most melodious sound, like singing in the raspy or tough voice of a girl.

Sam breathed out, he never thought he'd hear that sound again and for some reason, he felt mightily relieved, he even enjoyed the rough sassy little attitude and words of deception he heard, he never thought he'd miss that annoying voice. But then it turned into little yelps and screams as her petite body was slammed against the walls. Sam felt himself cringing even more at the sounds of her body falling, than when he felt the pains of himself.

He felt a newfound hope and effort and struggled more than ever. He struggled valiantly to get out of Tammy's death hold, and felt himself sweating as he tried to strain every muscle in his body. He heard the little yelps of pain and they motivated him to try even harder, he didn't want to open his eyes and see Ruby's body all mangled, he didn't think he could handle it for some reason. He heard her breathing hard and tried harder to break his hold, he needed to get out. Her little cries were so human and demon or not, it was unbearable for him to listen to her being tortured and pained.

There was dialogue going on and Sam strained to hear it. He saw the demonic smoke rising from Ruby's mouth as she tried to suck it back in. Then he heard the soft muttering of spells from the woman who had unwittingly given her soul away and he heard the gagging of Tammy who coughed up a handful of bloody pins. Sam opened his eyes up just in time to see Dean rushing the knife into Tammy's body, several times. Then Dean was at his side in an instant, lifting him up. Sam was shaken, he remembered what Tammy had said, how Ruby had worked for her and had been human once, and he couldn't believe it, he had assumed all demons were just forces of nature spawned from evil. He never saw them as human at all.

Sam stared wide-eyed at Ruby, who seemed indignant, struggling to get up, he felt a new pang of something unlike pity, but guilt. He was quickly at her side without thinking, grabbing her arm and trying to hold her up, she ripped her arm away from his forcefully, giving him an evil eye. He grabbed her arm again, firmly, and lifted her up.

Ruby finally stood at full height and glared up at Sam's towering. He looked into her face without prejudice, thinking for the first time, that even if she was a demon, she could have just been another girl as well. He cupped the side of her face with his palm and wiped away the blood from under her nose with his rough thumb. She looked up at him, surprised at his sudden burst of kindness, but mistook it for pity.

Sam could feel Dean nudging his arm, pulling him away from her, signaling them to leave. He pulled Sam out the door, but Sam stopped and began to make his way back to Ruby, who hissed, "Go, I can clean up the mess, just leave." Sam just stared at her with tortured puppy eyes and she turned her eyes inky black and hissed again, "_Go_."

Dean sat on the edge of his hard motel bed and thought hard about his close encounter with the demon chick that wasn't so demonic after all, and her words kept shaking him up. She had told him how she just wanted to help Sam be a hunter and killer like Dean when he was no longer around, she wanted him to be able to kill brutally without remorse if need be, like Dean. He thought about how she described Hell and how she really could not break the deal, and how he would be just like her or the others. And Sam, she didn't think he was ready, she wanted him to become hardened, but he was too soft, couldn't handle the fight or the killing, he had too much of a conscience.

Dean looked over at his brother who was sleeping soundly in his own twin bed, and he felt a sudden loneliness edging into him, he dreaded the thought of hell waiting for him.

And then again he pondered the events of tonight, how Ruby had rushed in to rescue them from the house witch. How she had been alive during the time of the plague, she had been a human just like them, a girl with a life and a past. He didn't know whether he should hate her for being so weak into giving her soul for evil, but he did think she was wrong about everything. She thought Sam was too weak and couldn't be motivated to kill regretless even if it was a demon he was hunting, that he would think about what and who he was killing. Dean knew Ruby was wrong about that part, if only she had looked over to Sam while she was being thrown around by Tammy, could he have seen the scary rage and anger and merciless drive in him as he suddenly felt strength to struggle with Tammy's invisible grip. If only she had seen how he clenched his teeth, blood thirsty for Tammy's life or death.

The sudden blackness in his eyes darkening with each whimper that Ruby's pain brought out, if only she had looked. She could have seen the sudden effort and the hatred in his eyes that told that he would do every little thing possible to draw blood from Tammy's body, regardless of who he was actually destroying. Oh if Tammy had loosened her grip, Dean was sure that Sam would have been on her like a freight train.

Dean chuckled at the thought and scary being that had taken over Sam's face. He looked over at his younger brother and thought, "Well, now we know what Sammy's little weakness is, what would drive him to kill like she wants."

He shook his head and laughed out loud to the still darkness, if only she knew how close she was to getting Sam to be a killer, if only she knew that she was the motivation.

A.N.: Tell me what you think, sorry if I might have made the characters a bit uncharacteristic, but that's how I'd like to see themmm.


	2. Melting Ice

A.N.: New chapter! R&R please. Thanks for all your reviews.

Ruby watched as the younger of the Winchester brothers walked around the empty motel, holding a bucket for ice. She tried to imitate his stiff; broad shouldered, down-to-business stance and walk, but just broke into her own jaunty stride again. He must have sensed something because he turned his head over his shoulder and paused, looking behind his back at the lit up hallway of the otherwise dark, vacant motel. A light flickered, but nothing else. He turned back cautiously and made his way to the ice vending machine.

Ruby smirked, she always liked playing little mind games with him. As he bent down to catch the falling ice in his bucket, she checked out his cute rear in his denim jeans. What came out of the vending machine was not expected. A whole cascade of ice came falling down, over filling his bucket and then showering him in the face, he yelped and jumped back with his hands in his face, and with sub-conscious reflexes at the possessed ice machine, he slipped his hand into his pocket for a repellant or weapon. The lights and buttons on the machine blinked and clicked rapidly to its own accord, the vent flooded with ice and falling out onto the ground, never stopping.

Ruby laughed silently at his bewildered and frightened expression at the ice spilling out of the vent.

She stepped out of her shadows and said sassily, "I guess hunting has made you paranoid of everything…Even ice machines."

Sam whipped his head around to look at her, his thick hair flopping on his forehead endearingly, he exclaimed in a gruff voice, "You!" Ruby smiled even wider, the sarcasm never leaving her playful smile.

He felt his muscles relax a little and retorted, "Well, I guess I have a reason to be paranoid, something demonic is always behind it, isn't it?"

She replied, "Ooh, ouch what's that supposed to imply? Do I really look that satanic to you? I like to see myself more of your guardian angel or something cute like that." She looked at him with a sweet pout and innocent eyes, mirroring his own puppy-eyed expression.

Sam snorted, "Right, angel, that's pretty cute." But he couldn't help it, he felt himself softening and she smiled a little genuinely at him like they were sharing their own private little joke.

Sam suddenly felt sheepish and shy, embarrassed that she had seen him so frightened at her own trick at the vending machine. He crunched on a stray clump of ice with his shoe, the other mini ice bergs melting into puddles on the ground.

She took this as an okay signal and advanced towards him a little, getting closer, sure that he wouldn't run away or try to hurt her this time.

Sam, not knowing what else to say, says shaking, "That was a stupid trick to play, Ruby."

Ruby just laughed and said, "Ah, so the hardy Winchester acknowledges me by my name, hello to you too Sam."

Sam can't help but smile in his wry way at her own wry humor, and says, "What do you want?" She shrugs, driving him crazy, and by her close-lipped smile he knows that she isn't telling.

The truth was, Ruby was bored, but of course, wouldn't admit it. But then she said, "Well, Sammy, it does get a bit lonely these long nights running around by yourself, hiding in shadows, and having no one to talk to. So I thought you could keep me company." She looks up at him with her smoky eyes and a secretive smile. He just dropped his jaw and stared at her with his "deer-caught-in-the-headlights" eyes, not knowing what to say, just staring at her in a dumbfounded way.

She broke out laughing and reprimands him, "No, not in that way you silly boy! I meant, keep me company as in like a friend-to-friend type of thing, you know. Wow, what did you think I said?" Sam tried to close his mouth and felt himself flush, he spluttered, "Well, I didn't-, um, I just thought…" She looked at him smirking, and he exclaimed, "Yeah, right, you, me, friends, I'm sure you just wanted to have some company.

She smiled sweetly at him and asked innocently, "Do you think I am cute?" Sam blinked twice at her, not understanding what she had just asked. He was expecting something sarcastic or witty to come out of her mouth or something to do with whatever she was concealing about a hunt or something, but he had not expected her to ask that question, especially coming from a girl like Ruby. He stuttered, "W-what?" She shrugged and looked at him with those piercing lazy eyes.

Sam shuffled his feet, his broad shoulders slumping, not trying to look so big, his shoes scuffing on the ground; he didn't know how to reply or whether he should at all. He strained his neck back to get a good look at her. Sure, he'd thought about the sassy girl and her flawless features and sparkling blonde hair, but not really. Only in fleeting sub-conscious moments, but he had never really _thought_ about her in that way, he wouldn't allow it and it just did not seem that appropriate to look at her in any way except for with spite.

He could have been attracted to her, he thought, if she'd been a normal girl, but no, he thought of her as Ruby the random girl who pops up everywhere, not even a girl, the demon. Except the last incident at the grips of Tammy, did his view change a little; maybe she wasn't so demonic after all. He felt bad for treating her so coldly, but then reprimanded himself for regretting it. He tried to shake his thoughts of Ruby, but he remembered when he first saw her with the 7 deadly sins, he had no clue to who she was except that she had knowledge about demonic forces. It had driven him crazy not to know who the girl who had saved his life was, he speculated to who she could be, but even then with her glossy locks and pretty little face, cruel eyes, tough voice, he couldn't muster himself to think of her in any way since he never had reason to. If he had thought with the mindset of a normal boy, he would have seen her as pretty and very attractive, but it just didn't seem right to him.

It's not that she was totally and purposely seductive, her curling voice was hot to him, but she didn't exactly try to speak to him for him to take it like that. She had never tried, really, and he didn't want her to or he never thought about that, but even then she was seducing to him, even if she had not known it. She didn't try to be girly or sexy or appealing at all, even her normal clothes reflected that and that's what Sam liked. He had never really been with a girl like her, but to him, she seemed very attractive.

Without effort she had attracted his attention. This was pretty hard for Samuel Winchester. He wasn't the type like his brother to check out every pretty girl, he barely looked at them, unless there was someone very special or eye-catching to him. He didn't think of girls 24/7 exactly, he had other worries; he didn't have that mind set.

Even with his past girl friends or relationships, he had to feel truly connected or comfortable with the girl, they had to be the kind type like him, or at least have a past with him. He did not connect to Ruby like that, he didn't know much about her, but she intrigued him, which was a rather hard ordeal. And she had done it so effortlessly!

Sam smiled at her in spite of himself; she seemed more of his brother's type, or at least the type that would attract flirtations from Dean.

So Sam brought his thoughts back to the present and pondered at the "girl" staring at him, waiting patiently for an answer. Sam shrugged and said simply, "Well, I think your human host's body is cute, but…you, I don't know. Your personality…is cute." He had meant that to come out more sarcastically than it had. She smiled triumphantly, exposing those glittering whites to him, and he shuddered inwardly. She shoved her hands into her pockets and said, "That means you think I'm cute. My body and personality are cute 'cause I'm cute."

Sam snorted angrily at himself, "You're not cute, and cute is a far cry from you, cute is cuddly, your personality, the real you, is not really that cute, and you're more wild than cute."

She grinned even more and said teasingly, "Oh, is little Sammy mad? You are so cute when you're mad." Sam blushed and grit his teeth in anger, he didn't know what games she was trying to play with him, "Okay, Ruby, get to the point, what did you really come here for?" Ruby said mockingly, "Oh, no, don't try to change the subject Sammy, you have to answer me."

Sam exhaled impatiently, his temper running short, "Okay, maybe your host is pretty, and your personality is annoying." Ruby squealed uncharacteristically, "Don't you get it? I am my host! This is basically my body! Gees, your brother never tries to differentiate the host and the demon; he takes it as it is! But thank you for the compliment, I think you're pretty too. Your personality is a bit, eh though."

Sam was bitten, "Eh? What do you mean, 'eh'?" Ruby shrugged, "You're so bitter and suspicious." Sam stared at her dead-on, she continued, "Okay, so maybe you have to be suspicious, but liven it up a little Sam, you would think that you were the older brother!"

He curled his hands into a fist at his sides, she eyed them, and said teasingly, "And I know that you would never hit me, being the gentleman you are. No matter how annoying or mean I can be, I know you wouldn't." Sam looked defeated.

She got closer to him, and put a tan hand on his hard chest, "Now, can we be friends? Have we settled our differences?" Sam looked at her stubbornly, standing taller than her. Sam said unconvincingly, "We could never be friends."

Ruby straightened his collar for him and beat his hair back with her hand, he involuntarily winced. Ruby whispered, "I knew someone just like you once."

Sam wanted to know more, but she stepped back from him and smiled wryly, even under the dim and harsh light of the dirty motel, he couldn't help but notice how naturally pretty she was, or at least the girl she was in or whatever it was.

Sam, not wanting to delve more, asked softly, "can you really help me save my brother?" Ruby opened her mouth but then something inside her stopped. She saw him staring at her sadly, with his gorgeous tan, imposing height, but sad eyes and boyish haircut. She just smiled back sadly and nodded slowly, hating herself for lying to him. It was like lying to a child that their dead pet was only on vacation or something.

Ruby yawned suddenly and Sam raised an eyebrow and asked appraisingly, "Demons get tired?" She smiled mysteriously, "There are lots of things you don't know about demons."

She waved a bye at him and turned into the shadows, disappearing and Sam just stood there, knowing not to go after her, wondering wildly when their next meeting would be, he had no choice but to go back to his own room where his brother would be waiting, more alive than ever. Sam picked up his bucket and went to his room.

Dean was sitting at the laptop, and looked up as his brother came in looking changed, "Hey where were you man?" Sam looked surprised, "What?" Dean continued, "You were gone for a while, just getting ice." Sam shrugged, "I got lost. All the doors looked the same." Dean just shook his head at his brother's foolishness. Then he roared at the sight of the water swishing around in the otherwise empty bucket, "Sam! Where the hell is the ice you were supposed to get?!"

A.N.: Review is greatly appreciated! Thanks. 


	3. The Many Faces of Ruby

A.N.: Ruby-centric. R&R! Thank you all for supporting and your reviews!

Sam stared down hard at the broken blonde girl lying before him, trying his best to avoid the mangled body next to her, of his equally dead brother. Dead, they were both completely dead.

He didn't move, didn't breathe, stayed as still as he could, the only thing moving was the blood pumping through his body and his heart beating rapidly, almost hurting his chest as he felt that similar pain spreading from his chest to his throat, forcing tears our of his ducts. Dead Dean. Dean, dead. That is all he can think, no other thoughts come up in his head as his heart beats madly, vibrating through out his whole body. He refuses to look at Dean for that moment.

Instead, he looks with relish at the dead girl he never really knew. Now he almost feels a strange sort of remorse and sadness, this body no longer contained his enemy, but he feels a twinge of what was it…regret? Not exactly. She looks peaceful, probably the most at peace she had been ever since she'd been possessed, and repossessed. He gave her a moment's thought, a flicker of consideration, just a flicker, but it had still been there, before moving on to his brother's body, screaming and crying.

Later, with more time to recollect, and his thoughts slightly more put together, he thought of her again. The girl that in his mind, was still associated with Ruby. Even as Lilith, Sam had only a moment to think of her before plunging the knife into her by pure instinct. She'd screamed horribly, the girl did, her shrieks mixing in with the demon's true voice, erupting the terrible essence of evil into the vent.

Sam had not been thinking of her, but when he thought back, she did hear her voice with the demon's. Burying the girl after burying Dean had been difficult. He could not bear to look her in the face, that pretty little face that he had actually enjoyed exchanging banter with, the one that held so much sass in it. He liked to think that there had always been a flirtation between them, a special connection that was spoken through resentment and frustration. He tried to think of the girl as her body, who she had really been, but could only think of her as Ruby.

As he carried her to the pit that him and Bobby had pitifully dug up, and lowered her petite body down into the earth, he had to notice how fragile and small she was in his arms, the limp curve of her neck in his hands, her soft sparkling hair spilling down.

She had once been so alive, or at least Ruby had made it seem that way, and now she was finally motionless and silent, as she had never been. He thought of the body's last moments, and when Lilith had kissed him, he thought of Ruby, and if he had not been in the conditions that they were in, he might've let himself go and enjoyed getting this kiss from this hot blonde that drove him crazy.

She was harmless now, buried into the earth, and Sam felt sorry for whoever she had been, and whoever might be looking for her. Who was she?

Ruby itched in her new hide, she was not one to be vain, but she felt uncomfortable in her new body, this new voice annoyed the hell out of her, but just to please Sammy, she chose a vegetable to inhabit. She avoided mirrors, whereas in her old body, she had actually taken the time to enjoy a quick peek in a window or a knife.

She remembers the thrill of filling in the old Ruby, how she had watched her for days, and picked her out, deciding that she was perfect. In her past lives, Ruby had always been very picky, and even experimental. She had often tried to pick girls that she would have admired or wanted to be, but soon she tended to try to get girls that replicated her original self, who she had really been as a human girl with feelings and morality.

While watching this girl, Ruby had time to choose carefully. She was a drinker, but not a smoker, good. She was in a long-term relationship with an asshole, also good, nothing to miss out on. She had a nuclear family, but not much attention in that area, so whatever.

The girl was young and pretty, and she was an intense perfectionist, she did not have many friends due to her reserved personality, and also since most girls hated her on the spot due to jealousy of her looks, and they thought that her coldness was due to vanity and snobbery. She dressed a little too skankily for Ruby's taste, but she would eventually fix that. She seemed like she had a very low self-esteem, and didn't have much ambition in her.

The girl's boyfriend was a tool, but she never left him because she was afraid of being alone, even though it wasn't much different from being with him, and she convinced herself that no one else would take her. She seemed to favor bright girly colors that made Ruby sick to her stomach, and that too would be fixed. The girl spent much time on her looks, and could really knock people out with her looks when she tried, but pampering was never very important with Ruby, although it had been fun to be a pretty girl again once she took over.

It wasn't what the girl had that Ruby was looking for, but more of what the girl did not have. In person, the girl seemed air headed and shallow, and she did in fact feel empty herself. It's not what the girl had that Ruby was looking for, but what the girl lacked in herself, and that was all Ruby need to convince herself to possess the body. They even had a little exchange as Ruby took her body, at what seemed to be the perfect time.

Looking down, past her pink-painted toes, the girl saw tiny cars on the tiny street beneath her. She stood on the edge of the balcony of the hotel that she and her boyfriend were staying at, but as always, he was mysteriously gone and probably would not be back until the next day. It was cold and a light breeze flew through her as the girl shivered. She was sick of having to live this stupid, empty life, sick of not knowing what she really wanted, and sick of being judged forever. She wiggled a toe to see if she could actually lift up her whole foot over the edge. She was suddenly halted and the wind was knocked out of her as she involuntarily stepped backwards.

Clumsily, her body feeling numb, she watched her legs stiffly step back and onto the balcony's floor. A voice somewhere next to her said, "Oopsies, don't want that happening, can't have a pretty new body like you going there! And, no, this is not your nerves or your guilty conscience or your guardian angel talking…Oh no, definitely not the last one. You aren't a coward, I actually admire you, you were really going to take the plunge, weren't you, you little bitch? Couldn't take life too much longer, but you were ready to face Hell? That takes guts, girl. I understand, there's a point when it seems like it's unbearable to be alive, right? Boy, am I sorry but there's a change of plans and now your body is mine. Trust me."

A.N.: That's it I guess. R&R!


End file.
